Queen of My Heart
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: What happens when Sora turned into a heartless and the only one who could stop him is Kairi? Sora x Kairi Just read. One-shot.


Hey guys, I created a one-shot for once. Yeah, strange. This one's kind of scary. I made this when I was listening to 'Everytime We Touch {Slow}' by Cascada. Oh yeah, I don't know how to rate this story, is it 'T' or 'M'? Please Review. I AM CLUELESS!! I rate this 'T' only for safety. Sorry for any grammatical n perhaps, spelling mistakes.

* * *

Kairi stopped to catch her breath. She was tired of running away and the gashes around her body were beginning to open up again. Her crimson-red hair was draped upon her face. She had ran 3 miles just to avoid him. The rain made it worse. The rain was no where near a drizzle, now, it was like a storm and that made her wounds hurt even more.

"Kaiwi..." That blood-thirsty voice came from the distance, childish yet scary.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..!! Come on, I wanna play with you, Kaiwi!!"

Kairi knew who it was. It was the same guy who was chasing her all around. Sora. The red-head looked around her surroundings. No one was in sight. It was like as if she was trapped in his own little world where no one was around to help her. Finally, Kairi noticed someone. Riku. The silver-haired guy had been fighting with her against Heartless back in those days. While they were fighting Sora a few days ago, Kairi got separated from him. Riku told Kairi to just run and not to mind him. Kairi couldn't believe Riku had survived, but of course, Riku was strong. Apparently, Riku had also seen Sora's 'transformation' a few months back. She tried to recall what had happened and why.

_It was near to midnight and everything was supposed to be perfect. It was Sora's birthday. Sora finally achieved his final drive form, also known as, Final Form. He was so happy. Kairi went on and on about how amazing Sora was and Riku simply laughed and pat his back when he blushed, which annoyed Sora. Riku knew how much Kairi meant for Sora and the other way around, so he thought he'll be the priest when they get married._

_Finally, it was 12 o'clock in the morning. The sun has not risen and yet the threesome had made their way to Destiny Island's beach. When they got there, the moon was still shining brightly._

_"Hey, Sora!! Why don't you try and practice your Final Form here?" Kairi asked absent-mindedly._

_"Hey!! Nice idea there!!" Sora shouted back._

_Sora closed his cerulean blue eyes and tried to concentrate. The brunette began to glow and was engulfed by light, but suddenly, that light faded and turned to a massive black cloud. Riku was shocked, merely because he couldn't believe what was happening to his best friend. Kairi stared in horror. After the clouds cleared, out came a figure. Sora. But this was not the Sora Kairi nor Riku knew. Every inch of his body was somewhat burnt. Black all over. His beautiful oceanic blue eyes transformed into menacing yellow orbs. Moreover, he had an assasin smile drawn all over his face. That indeed was not Sora._

That's right, it was all her fault. If she hadn't urged Sora to practice his DF (Drive Form) he wouldn't be the turned to a beast. Something (or someone) pat her on the back which interrupted her thoughts. Kairi turned to face the tall silver-head. Kairi's still shocked with what she saw. The other day, she was smiling and laughing with Sora and now, Sora wanted to kill her. She couldn't help herself any longer. She cried. Riku was shocked and just hugged her. Kairi nor Riku could do a thing. Kairi must fight Sora, as what the King said, or face the consequences. Kairi asked the King a few days ago about the consequences.

_"Sora is not himself now, if you don't fight him and win, he would kill everyone in a blood-thirsty way. Even you, Princess Kairi." King Mickey stated._

_"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Kairi asked, scared._

_"I'm afraid so, my child." A voice sounded behind them, it was Queen Minnie._

_Kairi didn't say anything. She could feel hot tears on her face and she could hear Her Highness and His Majesty comforting her to no avail. She wanted to see Sora again. She wanted to feel his presence. Moreover, she wanted to tell Sora all about her feelings. Queen Minnie got up and walked towards the Royal Grand Piano. The piano was made out of solid gold and the keys were made out of the best wood, a red velvet silk covered the keys so they wouldn't get Minnie sat on the soft stool and played a tune. 'Dearly Beloved'. It was her favourite song. Sora used to play that song on the piano too. Sora. She made up her mind and she got up, thank the King and the Queen and went back to Destiny Islands._

There, in that scene, Kairi finally realized how much she loved Sora, not just for a friend, but more than that. She stopped crying and summoned her Keyblade. Riku summoned his Way To Dawn and got ready.

"Riku, are you ready?" Kairi asked softly.

Riku only nodded.

"I'm scared. But, I'm sure everything would be fine, right?"

Riku hesitated for a while but nodded eventually.

"That's what I want to bet."

"Please be careful, Kairi."

"You bet, Riku."

"Kaiwi, Riku. Where are you? Sora wants to play." Sora chuckled scarily.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sora!!" Kairi jumped in front of Sora bravely.

"Yes, but you can't kill me." Sora laughed.

"She can't kill you by herself, but she has allies." a familiar duck said.

"A-hyuk!! That's right, Sora!!" a dog like figure said next.

"That's not it!!" Kairi protested but her voice was drowned by the thunder.

"Donald, Goofy!!" Sora said, smiling. "This would be fun!!"

"Stay out of this you guys!!" Riku demanded, suddenly appearing.

"This is a game only Kairi could play." He said again.

Sora chuckled in delight. He wanted to taste blood badly, especially Kairi's. He raised his left arm, and smashed the ground. A barrier like wall appeared, forming a circle around Sora and Kairi. Sora was ready to attack. Kairi braced herself.

"Sora, I don't know what happened to you. But, I'm gonna bring you back!!"

"Heh heh heh, like that is going to happen? The Sora you knew had perished."

"Th-That's not true!!" Kairi chocked. She knew it was the truth. Darkness had come full circle inside Sora. That time when she saved him, it had not turn him fully into a Heartless, but now, Sora is gone, Anti-Sora was here. But she had to try.

"You know it's true, Kairi." Sora said.

"I won't believe it!! You said it yourself!! You'll never know unless you try!!" she was crying. "I know Sora would come back!!" she cried bitterly.

"You are already crying, yet, the battle hasn't even begun."

Sora was right. Kairi gripped her golden Keyblade tight and calmed herself down. This would be the battle of her life. Fighting the Keyblade master himself. She charged towards him and slashed a few times. It hit his arm and leg, Sora screeched in pain. Every slice she landed upon Sora, every shout she heard from him, made her heart ache like hell. She knew this would end shortly. But everytime she sliced him, he would got up, blood would spill everywhere, and Sora would shout in pain. But still, Sora didn't seemed to be weakened. Finally, it was Sora's turn to attack. Kairi dodged a few times but a few slashes hit her wound she had received on the previous battle with him. The slashes made the wound open up and spilled blood everywhere.

"Kairi!!" Riku shouted from outside the arena.

Kairi didn't flinch, instead, she got up to her feet and charged towards Sora. She dealt a massive amount of damage to Sora. He screamed in pain. At this rate, Kairi wanted to just die in his arms. She couldn't take the pain in her heart any longer. She charged and dealt a final blow at Sora. Making him collapse to the ground. Sora tried to get up to no avail. He gave up and just lied down. Blood trickled down from every inch of his body. He was no longer a heartless. Sora was back, covered in blood, both from Kairi's and himself. Kairi dropped her Keyblade and knelt down. The barrier disappeared and Riku rushed to comfort Kairi. It must've hurt her, having to kill her dearly beloved. Riku spoke words of comfort and yet, the girl heard nothing. All she felt was hurt and misery. She couldn't believe she sliced him dead. Kairi pushed Riku aside, giving him a simple thank you and walked slowly to where Sora was lying.

"Sora... Sora... Wake up... Sora... SORA!! WAKE UP!!" She cried drastically, she hugged the body which was covered in blood and screamed his name. Her violet eyes were filled with water. She did this for several minutes until she found a warm hand touch her cheek. She looked down, and there, Sora's cerulean blue eyes were looking straight at her. It felt like ages ever since she saw them. For some reason, she could hear 'Dearly Beloved' behind her, the sun was setting.

"Kai..ri.." he began slowly. "I'm sorry. I... I did this to you... Didn't I?" Sora touched her wound gently.

"It's okay, Sora. You weren't yourself. Don't mind it." She forced a smile, but all that came out was more tears. She knew Sora was dying. Nothing could be helped.

The rain started to fall slowly, no more storm. "Kairi... I'm sorry for what I've done. To you and Riku." Kairi was shocked. She couldn't imagine the fact Sora would be leaving her for good this time and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Sora smiled sweetly and urged Kairi to come closer. He touched her cheek and slowly kissed her. Kairi's tears couldn't stop. She tried to stop them but she couldn't. She couldn't bear the pain that was inside her heart. Sora pulled away, his hand still in Kairi's cheek.

"Goodbye, my Angel of Light." Kairi heard him whisper.

"No!! No!! Sora!! Don't leave me!!" Kairi cried.

"Remember what you said? I'll always be with you, Kairi. Never forget that."

-Total Silence-

"Goodbye, my King." She cried. "Never forget, you'll always be the King of My Heart."

"And you'll always be the Queen of My Heart."

Kairi and Sora began to sing in a chorus:  
**_I always look back,  
As I walk away,  
This memory will last, for eternity  
And all of our tears,  
Will be lost in the rain,  
When I've found my way back,  
To your arms again,  
But until that day...  
You know you are,  
The Queen (King) of my heart..._**

The brunette kissed her for the last time and blew out his last breath and sun fell. As his eyes closed slowly, Kairi couldn't help smiling and crying at the same time. Darkness fell as Sora finally closed his eyes for eternity. She kissed him for the last and final time. She knew, one day, she would meet Sora again, and perhaps, finally, they would live happily ever after. Who knows? Kairi giggled at her own thought, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks. She got up and placed Sora gently on the ground. She walked to Riku and cried silently in his arms.

* * *

Well, that's it folks. I hope I didn't make you cry. Please rate and review. You know I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters. I also don't own the song Kairi and Sora sang, Queen of My Heart by Westlife. I only own the plot. Help me out here, I dunno the rating for this.


End file.
